


Faith and other Foolishness

by Revonue



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revonue/pseuds/Revonue
Summary: Sabrina's faith in her family and religion is tested as she pines for what she once had. Sabrina knows she has a calling- but when that calling seems to contradict everything Father Blackwood and her aunts have taught her, she is left struggling with what the right thing is to do, and how to accomplish it. The Dark Lord has hand selected her: but why her, and to what end?(AU where Sabrina signs the book the first time, and her characterization- at least at the beginning- will more closely adhere to what someone  who was raised in a religious environment might act and think like. Divergence from canon in the characterization of the Dark Lord and the religion of the path of Night in general).





	Faith and other Foolishness

        Sabrina stood in the woods, trembling, her hands seemingly frozen as she stared at the Book of the Beast. Names were scrawled on the page before her, line after line of rust signifying the faith and the soul of that person. The names went back and back, a record of all the witches and warlocks before her to pledge themselves to the Dark Lord. Her ancestors. Her parents.  
        Her aunts had told her that this was what her parents had wanted for her. And it was what every person she knew of did in her religion. Taking a shuddering breath, she picked up the quill and clearly signed her name.  
        Thunder cracked somewhere above the trees. She felt as though she was being filled with fire. It wasn’t painful- rather, it was as though some hole in her that she had never quite realized was there was being filled with warmth and purpose.  
       The members of her coven whooped with bestial delight. They proclaimed her a true part of them, a new-made woman, with her Baptismal name:  
        “Sabrina Edwina Diana Spellman!”  
       The syllables rumbled together until her name resembled nothing more than mere jubilant noise. She was led forward by the hand by Father Blackwood as a masked man slaughtered the black goat her aunts had purchased. Once clean movement and the animal was gone, its blood a black pool in the moonlight,  
       Her aunts came to her and anointed her in the blood they had collected from Connor. The cool liquid stuck to her skin and quickly dried, making her feel as though she was wearing a second skin.  
       “Welcome to the Church and path of Night,” Father Blackwood said.  
      “Welcome,” her coven said.  
      “Your mortality, your childhood, is behind you. Join your sisters in servanthood.”  
       “Join us,” the women echoed.  
        Finally, the members of her coven started a fire and roasted the goat on it. Food and drink were passed around, but Sabrina had no appetite.  
       By embracing her witch heritage she had shunned her mortal friends. Her boyfriend.  
         She had gained much, but the losses she took in the process tasted as bitter as valyerian root.


End file.
